


They Are in Love and They Aren't Even Dating

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: Lily finds out that Remus loves Sirius and James finds out that Sirius loves Remus.“We need new friends, don’t we?”“We really do, Pads.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauders Modern AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	They Are in Love and They Aren't Even Dating

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

Remus and Lily were sitting at the Potter-Black kitchen table while they watched James and Sirius play soccer in the backyard. It was a nice summer day and Remus and Lily were planning for Lily and James’ wedding. Remus was the Man of Honour so it was part of his job to help plan. James didn’t have much of an opinion for the decorations or anything, so he told Lily that her and Remus should just go for it and plan. So that is where they are today, they are planning details while the others are enjoying the warm weather.

“Alright, Lil’s. We need to narrow down the options for food. We have-”

“Rem,” Lily started as she dropped her head on the counter. “Please, we have been working on details for four hours. I know I told you to be ruthless with planning so early, but please. I need a break.”

“Alright,” Remus said laughing. “I’ll make us and the boys some lemonade and we can take a break.”

“You’re the best. Thank you.”

Lily watched her friends as he walked around the kitchen pulling out glasses, lemonade and lemons. He cut one of the lemons into slices whereas the other one he cut into quarters. Lily watched this and decided to wait and see what he did before she questioned him. Remus put ice in three of the glasses before pouring the lemonade over top and placing a slice on lemon on the rims of the glasses. The fourth cup, however, was different. Remus put two-quarters of the last lemon in the bottom of the glass, putting ice on top of them and then filling the glass with lemonade and putting one more lemon on the rim before putting the remaining quarter in the fridge. As Remus was looking around for the straws, Lily decided to question her friend.

“So,” she started, “What’s going on with the lemonade?”

“What do you mean? I haven’t been taking too long, I started a minute ago.”

“Not that, Rem. What’s with the fourth glass being different? As long as I have known you, you were not that picky about your lemonade.”

“Oh,” Remus said, his cheeks started to turn a bit red. “Sirius likes having the lemons in wedges and under the ice so he can crush them with the end of his straw easier.”

“... So you cut up another lemon for him?”

“I mean if you want me to pay you back for the lemon I can?”

“Remus!”

“What?! I’m sorry Lily but you really aren’t making much sense.”

Lily just sat there and stared at her best friend. She knew he liked Sirius but wouldn’t act on it anytime soon. She knew that, but why would he put that effort into a glass of lemonade? Unless…

“Oh my gosh!!” Lily exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand.

“What conclusions are you jumping to, woman?!” Remus was beyond confused by this point. What was going on in her head?

“You love him, don’t you?”

Oh no… Oh no no no… If Lily knew this then he was never going to get a break from her teasing. Maybe he could convince her she was just imagining things?

“Lily, that’s insane. Has all this wedding planning gone to your head? I think you might need to lie down for a bit.” Making his move to pick up the tray and bring the drinks outside, Remus was interrupted by Lily slamming her hand down on the counter.

“Oh no, you don’t! We need to talk about this new development! How long have you known you loved him and kept me from the details?” 

“Lily...”

“No! Answer. Now!” Remus was not going to get out of this so he sighed and talked quietly and quickly to get it over with.

“I’ve known for a couple of weeks...”

“What made you realize?”

“Um… can I pass?”

“No!”

“Okay, fine. It was when he and I were working together on the closing shift just over two weeks ago. I was sitting by the bar while he was wiping down the tables. He was just humming a song under his breath until he got to the chorus...”

“What song was it?”

“Can you feel the love tonight from The Lion King.”

“That’s your favourite Disney movie…”

“Believe me, I know. Anyways, I was just sitting there watching him like the creep I am and then he gets to the chorus and stops. He stands up and looked at me before screaming the chorus at the top of his lungs while continuing cleaning. He started dancing dramatically while cleaning and I just laughed and thought ‘I could marry this weirdo. I would love to be with him for the rest of my life.’”

“Awe… Remus...”

“I know. And then I realized that I loved him.”

“I mean if you just asked him out-”

“Not happening!”

“Asked him if he wanted to watch a movie on the couch-”

“No, Lily!”

“Snog him against the wall-”

“Nope! I’m leaving.” Remus quickly picked up the tray of lemonades before bringing them to the back porch, leaving Lily dying of laughter at the table. When he opened the door, he saw Prongs laughing on the ground while Sirius was glaring at him. When Sirius heard the door, he looked up to see a confused Remus and ran over to him.

“Thanks, Moony,” he said looking at the cups. Seeing his, he grabbed it before continuing speaking. “Thanks for remembering my weird preference for lemonade.”

“No worries. What happened to James?”

“He’s just being an idiot. Where’s Little Red?”

“She looks about the same as James right now, so she is also being an idiot.”

“We need new friends, don’t we?”

“We really do, Pads.”

James and Sirius have been playing soccer for the past two hours. Both men had played soccer when they were kids and continued playing into and through their high school years. Over the past two hours, they had taken turns being in goal and being the person trying to score. At one point, Sirius happened to look to the house and see Lily and Remus talking. Sirius had loved Remus for a while, but he hadn’t told anyone. James knew that Sirius liked Remus and even just that knowledge left Sirius at a disadvantage when James decided to start teasing him. As he looked at Remus a small smile fell on his face and he felt something brush his leg. Looking down, Sirius saw that the soccer ball was in the net. Looking up, he saw his brother with his eyebrow raised and looking like he was ready to make a comment.

“Yeah yeah, I got distracted.” Sirius kicked the ball back and waited for James to try to score again. When James made no move to kick the ball, Sirius knew he wanted to talk but hoped that he could procrastinate the talk for a while. “Whenever you’re ready you can try to score.”

“Sirius...”

“No, James.”

“Oh, come on! Just get over here so I’m not yelling this across the yard.”

“Or we could just continue playing soccer?” Sirius questioned with a slight tone of hope in his voice.

“Pads?”

“Yes?”

“Get over here now.”

Accepting defeat, Sirius ran his hand through his hair before jogging to the middle of the backyard. As long as Sirius didn’t let the word ‘love’ slip from his mouth, he would be safe. He tried to keep the worry off his face but he could tell by the looks he was receiving from his brother that he knew something was going on.

“So,” James started. “Did you have a good time staring at Moony?”

“I wasn’t staring!”

“Sirius… You let a goal in and I can almost never score on you.”

“Okay, I was looking at Remus and Lily in the kitchen, it’s not that weird! Can we get back to playing now?”

“Right...” James squinted his eyes at his brother and tried to figure out what was going on in his head. “What are you trying to hide from me?” This caught Sirius off guard and James immediately knew that Sirius was keeping information from him.

“Hiding something from you? No, James… I’ve told you pretty much everything-”

“Ah-ha! You said ‘pretty much!’ So there is something you’re hiding from me!”

“Please can you drop this? You have enough ammo on me!”

“Oh… So this is something that you don’t want to admit to me… Did you have an interesting dream involving Moony?”

“James! No!”

“Have you kissed?”

“I would have told you if that happened!”

“Does he love you?”

“No-”

“Or do you love him?”

“James!” Sirius had covered his face with his hands and James immediately knew he hit the nail on the head.

“Oh my gosh! You’re in love!”

“James! Lower your voice!”

“Oh my goodness… My baby brother is in love!”

“Please stop...”

“Wait! When did you come to this conclusion?” Accepting defeat, Sirius answered.

“A couple of weeks ago when Moony and I were closing together.”

“What happened?”

“Literally nothing, we were just cleaning up and I knew.” Sirius could not admit to James that it was when he was singing can you feel the love tonight and wish he could honestly sing it to Remus.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Are you going to make a move?”

“We have gone over this James… I will not be telling Moony.”

“You could though! You could just go up to him and tell him!”

“No.”

“You could sing him a song!”

“No!”

“You could push him against the wall and-”

“Please for the love of all things good, stop!”

“Snog him senseless until he’s begging for more!” 

That was the moment when James broke. James fell to the ground in laughter and Sirius just stood there and glared at him until he heard the back door opening.

Looking over to the door, he could see Remus walking out with lemonade. Leaving James on the group, Sirius jogged over the where Remus was.

“Thanks, Moony,” he said looking at the cups. Seeing the cup with wedges of lemon under the ice, he grabbed it before continuing. “Thanks for remembering my weird preference for lemonade.”

“No worries. What happened to James?”

“He’s just being an idiot. Where’s Little Red?”

“She looks about the same as James right now, so she is also being an idiot.”

“We need new friends, don’t we?”

“We really do, Pads.”


End file.
